Talk:Shadowmere (Oblivion)/Archive 1
Question Could anyone believe otherwise please change the artice to reflect this. (mean disappeared as in it will no longer appear at all, or that it isn't where you last left it? Richardmilgate 21:09, 12 April 2006 :Shadowmere apparently has a tendency to return to Fort Farragut, you can try checking there again or fast travelling to a nearby location (your horse will always appear near you when you fast travel, even if its one like the Unicorn which returns to a certain place). Chirikov 17:14, 30 May 2006 (CDT) ::(Also, you may have to wait a few days for shadowmere to travel to fort faragut. -AvatarOfVengence2395- ) :::Ah, ok. I will try that. She may have returned there without me knowing. Thanks for the help. Where? shadowmere is stupid he just gets knocked unconscous then when you leave him somewhere and come back later he's no where even when you fast travel somewhere far or look around the area. He definatey doesn't respawn at Fort Farrugut The way shadowmere goes back to the location you found him... Are you sure we can consider his ownership to be the players? It seems more as if he belongs to the dark brotherhood, not the player.--Wormy 15:49, 7 January 2007 (CST) :to fix this glitch, hop on shadowmere after it wakes up and travel somewhere, anywhere.. it works =) -AvatarOfVengence2395- ::As Wormy said, I don't think the player actually "owns" him, but rather the DB does. I think the same thing applies to Prior Maborel's Paint Horse. I'm not sure how to go about and confirm this other than observing Shadowmere. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 16:42, 7 January 2007 (CST) Horse armor If you have the Horse Armor Package, You CAN buy armor for Shadowmere (though I'm not sure why you would, concidering the nice DB harness and sadle already equipped). Although Fort Farrogut is her home, I believe he is still owned by the Main Character (because any horse will ((eventually if not immediatly)) return to their stable; and the armor for is available for purchase for her). --Skober 09:13, 15 January 2007 (CST) sorry this may be a little off topic but on my Character shodowmere went back to fort farrgut but also i had a cheydinhal horse too and that horse went back to the stables in came from and i know this because it gave me a message saying my horse is back at the stable i bought it at even though i still have shadowmere it still registers as my horse (Jesus Gaidin) Stash Shadowmere seems to act as a stash when knocked out (you can search the body); does anybody the think the stuff will ever "disappear"? So far (4 months game-time) she still has the things I stashed (repair hammers and black horse articles)--Skober 09:05, 15 January 2007 (CST) Potion Storage trewrtyuiokijuythredftghujkloihuygtfrdeket your potions back. Shadowmere disappearing I made a Purification quest and obtained Shadowmere. Great horse, but she just disappeared! She didn't returned to Fort Farragut, she's not with me when I fast travel, she's just gone! I don't want to search for her in entire Cyrodiil. She's immortal, so she just must be somewhere! Someone has idea, where? PS. She's gone for 2 game months :i lost my shadowmere as well... she is not at the fort... how do i get her back?!? 15.235.153.101 21:25, 22 February 2008 (UTC) I have heard thet if you armor her, She will not return to Fort Farragut! some confirm this? Ingen2 18:42, 26 March 2008 (UTC) I have a stupid old paint horse that all I yuse for jumping of dive rock on (its realy fun)but when I got shadowmerit will never show up only my paint hourse dose.Iv nevor even seen shadowmer.This isnt a terrobl problem but I would like to get a hourse that can go faster than I can walk.--Chasieray 01:45, 1 June 2008 (UTC) I do SO hope that Chasieray wasn't being serious when they typed all that... that way. Retardedmoose (talk) 11:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) How do i get the quest where you get shadowmere? To get shadowmare you just progress through the Dark Brotherhood Questline. Shadowmare can disappear if you have the Horse-armor Add-on installed and have armored her. If you do not have this add-on try fast-travelling away and then back again and see if she has returned if not try waiting. Hope this helps Liamhead (talk) 13:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Help help please ...shadowmere never even appeared, after completing the quest :| Should you not find her at Fort Farragut on the PC version you can use the console (~ on keyboard) and type "player.MoveTo 32BF5" -AvatarOfVengence2395- i lost shadwomare and my ebonymail from my assasin companion when i did a quest they both couldnt fallow me on...and its been months in game time ...dont really miss the horse to much but i would like the ebonymail back..delrik2k Quests that require you to abandon your companions (whether that be in replace of a new companion related to the quest or simply because it must be done alone) will send your followers (including shadowmere) to the original place you intially recruited them. If your assassin recruit is from the dark brotherhood, then he/she is most likely at the dark brotherhood sanctuary. Your horse is mostly like there as well or at the place you left her. You also should have recieved the message "your follower has left your service" which is a definite sign they went back to the place they were when they were hired/asked for help. Armored Shadowmere Still Essential In the article it says the following: " She can also be armored if you have downloaded the official mod from Bethesda, but she loses her Essential NPC Status." I have an armored Shadowmere, and she is still essential and is revived after 30 seconds of being "knocked unconcious" (360 version, all DLC EXCEPT Shivering Isles) :There could easily have been a patch since the time the article was written. Mbjones90 (talk) 14:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Gender of Shadowmere Just something of note, I'm pretty sure that in Skyrim Lucien's ghost refers to Shadowmere as a he. I don't remember if it's completely true, so I haven't edited the page to reflect that, but confirmation would be good. 21:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Anon :This is true. Not only does Lucien call Shadowmere a male in Skyrim, but Astrid does as well. Several times during the quest "The Cure for Madness". --— Radical D (bother \ 15:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :When does Lucien call Shadowmere a male? It hasn't happen in my game. Also Astrid does mention she doesn't ride Shadowmere that often, and since horses are often seen as male in western culture it isn't hard to see Astrid just assuming Shadowmere is male. Gibberish Can somebody revert this article, please. It is full of gibberish. I can't fix it from my Itouch.Ser Pouce-a-lot (talk) 03:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadowmere Reborn! People, you need to check this out. In Skyrim, I accidently killed Shadowmere by jumping from a height while riding her. But, days (in game) later, I returned to the place she died and she was ALIVE, killing the enemies in the place. See if this can be verified, please. She might not have that death bug in skyrim afterall 22:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I would have to confirm this! I lost shadowmere once, I thought she'd re-appear at a city in a couple weeks max (game time), but after 30+ hours real time she hadn't showed up, so I kinda thought I had lost her forever. I then find this article and figured I'd try my luck, so after 45mins of searching (I kind of forgot where she died) I found her! She was fighting forsworn, so me being scared she was going to die again (there was at least 6 attacking her) I got on and we ran off into the sunset! You can get her back, but you have to vist the palce she last died because she won't show up at all at any city. Fyi this was on the ps3 version. Lost Shadowmere I dont know if I killed her or what but she no longer follows when I fast travel. These glitches suck :( 02:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Becoming Shadowmer "There is a certain glitch that if you mount shadowmere the dragonborn will float in the air in the sitting position with the player still controlling shadowmere giving the impression of becoming ''shadowmere, The player will also move and rock back and forth while it is floating in the air. This seemed to happen only at the peryite shrine and at riften stables (unconfirmed)" I think I confirmed the glitch. Only thing is, my character is not floating aboove him, ''I am shadowmere. I uploaded this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeu_JvlqqvM to prove it. If anything, we can add it to the bugs list but I don't know how to do that. So if anyone feels like it, they can add it. It is obviously a bug It happened to me in Winterhold, so it's not just those two places. RobotMagician (talk) 20:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Shadowmere in Skyrim: Where does s/he go? Shadowmere was my main steed, but at some point I got on another horse, and figured I would be able to find Shadowmere back in the muck where the horse is first introduced, but no luck. Any clues? Retardedmoose (talk) 11:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Shadowmere Respawning I had to fight multiple Giants and one or two Dragons and I didn't have time to park Shadowmere. Does she respawn were she died or where her corpse is because I am afraid that she might have been blasted into the upper stratosphere by a giant. Cant see shadowmere Can anyone help me? before the quest says to get shadowmere, i have another horse, so when i went out the dark bros sanctuary and i went to that black pool and its only bubbling but shadowmere doesnt appear? so i killed my horse but still i cant still see shadowmere HEEELLPPP 02:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC)Geeh I had the same problem. So i just ended up doing the quest anyways but, once i finished the quest, I went back to the DB sanctuary and he was there. Shadowmere Gone--Bob For Xbox 360 On Xbox I went for the Dragonpriests masks after getting them shadowmere stopped following me is it anything to do with the masks, shadowmere never died just disappeared. Please help!!! by replying with Bob as ur title. Where did shadowmere go/respawn? Okay so I was doing a mission for the stormcloaks riding shadowmere. We took over that caravan full of weapons and gold and there were some horses there. So, I rid one of the horses(it didn't say steal horse) and killed it. So i'm guessing since i rid the horse and it didn't say steal, he is mine. So, i'm now riding my old horse again looking for shadowmere. I checked both downstar and falkreath sanctuaries but he's not there!!!!!!! Pleaseeeeeeeee help I neeeddddd himm Ghunther im having trouble getting shadowmere to appear at all. when i went to get it to originslly spawn it made the sounds of it spawning from the pool but never appeared. i tried starting from different save point but it keeps happening the same way pls help To find Shadowmere go look at the nearest stable, if Shadowmere is not there, go look at all the stables.Sacky321 (talk) 13:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) After using the infinite storage exploit, and removing the items, Shadowmere slowed down, alot, she is useless unless there is a fix or something HELP ME! PLEASE! ^To whoever that is, the storage glitch has nothing to do with it. I just fast traveled with her and she's stuck in slow motion, and I've never used that exploit. Foxi Hooves (talk) 22:57, April 19, 2013 (UTC)